Iron Man vs Erza Scarlet (Marvel vs Fairy Tail)
Iron Man vs Erza Scarlet is the Season 6 finale of Theultimatelifeform's One Minute Melees. Description Marvel vs Fairy Tail! When these two go out to save the world, they do it with a wide variety of weapons and armor! But when the two come to blows, who's arsenal will prove superior? Pre-Battle In an unknown city A crash was heard as a criminal was sent flying into a wall by Tony Stark, also known as the Iron Man. Walking towards him and picking him up. Well, time to take you in. He sighed. These guys just keep popping up, don't they? You! Blinking inside of his helmet, Tony looked to Erza Scarlet, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, who raised her sword. Can I help you? You can start by handing him over. Dropping the criminal, Tony walked towards Erza. What, you a colleague of his? No, but he has a high price on him...40,000 jewels. Jewels...that supposed to be cash? Listen, lady, I have a limited time on my hands and I need to get this guy to a cell, so i'll just be on my way. But a sword swing from Erza causing Tony to be sent flying, though he managed to recover. ....I guess I won't be. Who has The Superior Armor?! ENGAGE! Iron Man flew at Erza, but Erza kneed him, then slashed him repeatedly before punching him. Tony grabbed Erza's arm and punched her with several hard strikes, then flew up with her and threw her to the ground. As Erza landed, she got up and jumped away from a drop by Tony, then slashed him several times. Erza, now jumping back again, used her magic to summon a spear out of thin air. This, as you would expect, caught Tony off guard. Whoa...what? Jarvis, can you scan her in order to single out her abilities? Indeed, sir. 50! Erza ran towards Tony and hit him with the spear, then grabbed him and used the butt of the spear to smack him in the chestplate. Tony managed to catch another swing from the spear, punching Erza repeatedly before flying back, then flying towards her, hitting her and throwing her into a building. Landing, Tony charged a repulsor blast, firing it at the building, destroying a large part of it. In the smoke, a glow was seen, which got Tony in a battle position. Emerging was Erza, now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Summoning several swords out of thin air, she fired them at Tony. Sir, she appears to be using an ability that allows her to change her weapons and armor at a great speed from a wide variety, which boosts specific areas of power. Tony, blasting the swords out of the sky while flying back, smirked inside of his helmet. Alright. Is it run on a specific source like a battery? It appears to be connected to her own power, sir. The more weapons and armor she uses, the more power is drained. Then let's get that going! 40! Tony flew at Erza, catching one of the swords and throwing it back, the sword itself flew back at him, hitting him in the leg as he flew back and forth, out of control as he hit buildings and walls. Looking to stop it, Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor, flying up and slashing Tony to the ground, causing a crash. When Tony crashed, Erza landed on the ground and put her foot on his head. Tony used this opportunity to fly ahead, tripping Erza before grabbing her leg, slamming her down repeatedly before kicking her across the street. As Erza got up, Tony fired several repulsor blasts. Erza, acting quickly requiped to her adamantine armor, causing repeated explosions as the repulsors hit. 30! When the smoke cleared and Tony was about to walk away, Erza was almost completely unharmed. Tony looked at her, slightly surprised, but regained his composure as Erza flew into him, sending both of them crashing through a building. Erza, requiping into her Lightning Empress Armor and shooting lightning at him, sending him back a large distance. Tony, recovering, skid across the ground as he fell to his knees. How much power we got, Jarvis? Might want to summon one of the other suits. So that much power. Tony dodged several lightning blasts before another one sent him flying into another building. 20! Erza requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and walked towards the building as several liquid substances sunk into it. Stopping in her tracks, Erza watched it occur and requiped into her Clear Heart clothing as Tony re-emerged, wearing his endo-sym armor. Frowning, Erza got out her blade and prepared for the battle. The two stared each other down, not letting either one even move an inch. 10! The two then charged at each other, dodging every attack they could before Erza slashed Tony in the chest, sending him staggering back. As Erza jumped to finish him off, Tony flew up, causing them to both punch each other in the face, knocking both down. K.O!!! The two landed on the ground as the endo-sym armor was removed from Tony. Getting up, he saw that Erza was struggling to get up as well. Holding his hand out, he helped the mage up before summoning another armor. Getting into the suit and flying off grabbing the criminal as he did so. Erza growled, but sighed. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have... A TIE!Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2017